


Evening Stories

by Clarisse_Renaldi



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_Renaldi/pseuds/Clarisse_Renaldi
Summary: *** Chapter 2 is up! ***Julia is suffering from Roger’s harassment and aggression, but fortunately David is there to protect her... while they're slowly getting closer to each other... evening by evening.*** Chapter 2 is up! ***
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

“Ma’am, you’re all right?” asked David, knocking on the restroom’s door, where Julia disappeared half running a few moments ago.  
“…” no response.  
“Ma’am?”  
“I’m fine, just…” she tried to pull herself together. “Just give me a minute, okay?”  
“Yeah, sure… as you wish ma'am.” acknowledged David, but kept listening, to make sure if she was alright.  
“I can’t believe she’s doing it again…” murmured Tom next to him.  
“What?”  
“My shift is long over and she always finds a way to play for time in the end of the day. She has to go shopping, she has to go to… whatever, and now this!” he rolled his eyes impatiently.  
“You’re such a jerk, you know that?” remarked David. “There’s something wrong with her, it’s not like shopping.”  
“Tosh!” he sighed with disbelief.  
“Look… if you don’t care so much, then why don’t you just rather wait in the car, hm?”  
“Right, it’s finally a good idea.” murmured Tom, and with that he left him...

As David remained alone, he could clearly hear that she was crying inside. He never heard her crying… actually he never saw any kind of weakness in her. He knew it was surely about her ex-husband, because a few minutes ago she was talking with him. He didn’t hear what was the theme, but from their gestures he could see that they were arguing. That bastard… he could have punched him in the face after he heard a few times how he was speaking to her. How could she marry someone like him anyway… he thought, when her sobbing became louder… he wanted to go in, he so wanted to do it, but he also knew she wouldn’t like the idea… so he just tiptoed in the hallway for a while, didn’t know what to do, until his instincts finally won and he slowly opened the door… at first, Julia didn’t notice him just when she turned around,  
“Gosh, what the hell are you doing here?!” she cried as she suddenly found herself in front of him.  
“Sorry, I was just…” he started, but seeing her teary eyes he just stared at her. It was so heartbreaking to see her like this.  
“What?!” she started to lose control.  
“I heard you were crying,” he regained his senses. “And I wanted to see if I can help you with anything.”  
“I do not need help, okay?” she cried, her voice shaking. “I’m perfectly alright.”  
“Sorry ma’am, but you don’t look like that.”  
“Why are you doing this to me?!” she cried from desperateness.  
“I’m just worried about you…”  
“And I just want to be alone for a minute, is it so hard to understand?” she cried and with a determined movement she slammed the stall’s door into his face.  
“No, sorry.” he mumbled. “Then I… I’ll be outside,” he added hesitantly and left her alone.

A few minutes had passed, when she finally pulled herself together and came out… not in her best shape.  
“Are you feeling any better ma’am?” asked David kindly, but immediately regretted it, because her eyes were killing.  
“For heaven’s sake! Wouldn’t you just finally leave me alone?!” her voice was trembling as she walked by him. 

The drive to her flat passed by in complete silence, she didn’t even care about the change of routes he made, although other times she would have been surely arguing… As they arrived, David escorted her upstairs and while he made the usual checking in her flat, she already poured a glass of wine for herself…  
“You shouldn’t drink because of him,” remarked David not intentionally, the words just slipped out before he could control them.  
“What the fuck do you know about this whole thing, hm?” she turned around angrily.  
“Nothing, but I see how he treats you…”  
“You know nothing about my life, okay?… Nothing!”  
“Of course, but… please try to understand, if you need help… I mean if you feel in any danger, I have to know about that.” he said, and finally saw her look softened... but a moment later she was in full armor again,  
“You know what? Believe it or not, but I don’t need either your pity or your help… and now I’m already home, so you can fuck off!” she hissed, and he knew it’s better to leave her. As he closed her door, he should have felt offended or hurt, but all he could feel was something completely different… he started to falling in love with her. 

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Next day they barely talked to each other… David didn’t want to upset her, while Julia was ashamed of herself, because she felt extremely awkward about her behavior… actually, the whole day was awkward, but after he escorted her home and was ready to leave, she knew she finally has to pull herself together…

“Wait!” she stopped him.  
“Yes, ma’am?” he turned around with a neutral face.  
“I’m sorry…” she sighed, “I’m sorry about last night. I was rude and a real jerk, while you just tried to help me.”  
“No problem, really.”  
“No, I feel so bad about this whole thing.”  
“But you really don’t have to,” he added kindly. “I know how hard it is and if you allow me a remark…”  
“Of course.” she nodded, but seeing his hesitation she added, “I won’t be mad, I promise.”  
“I don’t know much, but what I have seen so far… your ex-husband is a real bastard.”  
“Actually… I can’t argue with that,” she laughed wholeheartedly, finally feeling relieved. “So… all is forgiven?”  
“All is forgiven,” he repeated lovingly and their eyes locked for a long moment, before she regained her senses and opened the fridge,  
“Would you like to drink a glass of wine with me?”  
“Yes I would, but… I’m on duty ma’am.”  
“Of course, sorry.”  
“Never mind. It goes with the territory, but I think you should really…”  
“What?”  
“You should really eat something first,” he suggested and seeing her grateful smile, he knew he’s doing the right thing.  
“Yeah, sure… but the truth is, I have nothing at home.”  
“That’s not such a big problem as you may think.” he smiled, when he heard Tom’s voice in his earpiece.  
“Is everything okay?” she asked.  
“Yes, of course.” he tried to be nonchalant, but she knew he was not telling the truth.  
“David?”  
“Actually… your ex-husband is on his way here.” he confessed, and was sure he could see fear in her eyes. “But you don’t have to worry, I’ll manage it.”  
“There’s really no need for that…” she whispered, however her gestures said the opposite of it.  
“Just stay here, ma’am.” he said confidently and went out to the corridor, waiting for Roger to appear. “Excuse me, Sir!” said David firmly and stood in his way.  
“It’s you again?!” he rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe it! Get off my way, I want to speak with my wife.”  
“Ex-wife.”  
“Sorry?”  
“She is your ex-wife.”  
“What the fuck do you have to do with it?!”  
“She doesn’t want to talk to you, so you can go.”  
“What?!” he laughed up, “You’re not going to tell me what to do. Get off my way!” he said, but David didn’t move. “Are you deaf?!”  
“You won’t talk to her.”  
“Of course, I will. And now, let me go!” he tried to get through, but David grabbed his arm strongly. “Agh!” he cried out in pain. “What the fuck are you doing man?! You’re breaking my arm!”  
“I’m just escorting you outside, Sir.” he said on a professional voice, while he pushed him forward on the corridor. “Tom, Mr. Penhaligon is leaving.” he said into his earpiece and a few moments later they quickly pushed Roger into a police car…

“Everything is all right, ma’am.” he smiled as he went back to Julia. “I made sure he can no longer enter the house.”  
“Thank you, really. I… I don’t know what I would do without you.” she was so reassured and grateful, while David really liked the feeling of knowing she felt safe with him.  
“It’s nothing, I have to protect you from everything and everybody… even if it’s your ex-husband.”  
“That’s good to know,” her eyes were shining.  
“And speaking about good things, now you should really eat something… for the excitement.” he joked, but before she could say anything he added, “So give me a few minutes, and I’ll be right back.”  
“Where are you going?” she was surprised.  
“I saw a good place around the corner,” he answered charmingly, then realized he forgot something. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t ask you… would you like to have dinner with me?”  
“Yeah… definitely.” she smiled, and in her eyes he could see something very promising… 

To be continued…


End file.
